


A Place to Nest

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel ABO, Angels in Heat, Castiel in Heat, Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Castiel, Only for Angels, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel usually doesn't have to worry about the urges he feels during his angelic heats.  He doesn't have strong urges.  He has never put off a smell that has been particularly appealing to another angel and he usually just holes himself in a small corner until it's over.</p><p>This time, he goes into heat in the bunker and a certain smell caught his attention and he couldn't fight the angelic heat urges that overwhelmed him.</p><p>He had to burrow himself in that smell.  Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Nest

**Author's Note:**

> While this has a Castiel-centric summary, the story is from Dean's POV. The summary gives to a bit of background on the situation though.
> 
> UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Mistakes are mine; characters are not.
> 
> I am stuck on my other WIP fic and needed some help getting back in the game. Hopefully, I will crank out the final chapter of 'Castiel fucking Novak' tomorrow and maybe write up one of the shorter timestamps for it to make up for the wait. :D
> 
> Please Comment! You make my day when you comment. :D
> 
> EDIT: On [THIS](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3826969491bf08b42cfcbafc5a0babb9/tumblr_ntze60w5tt1r9d17jo1_500.jpg) diagram, I put Cas in the middle of the Pink maybe leaning toward the Blue and, while Dean is not an angel and does not have a true angelic ABO gender, I put him in the Blue bordering on the Yellow.. (For this work only)

Dean dropped the duffle onto the table. He stretched and yawned and blinked. He had driven back nonstop from Boonsboro, Maryland.  
  
“You should turn in; I’ll put the stuff away. I slept for a few hours in the car.” Sam put the other duffle on the table across from Dean. He moved to unpack it.  
  
Dean grabbed the duffle and pulled it out of Sam’s reach. “Dude, I have to clean them before they go back; might as well leave it for the morning.” Dean left his hand on the bag until Sam conceded, rolling his shoulders forward and rolling his eyes.  
  
Sam stepped away from the duffle and lifted his hands in mock surrender.  
  
Nodding, Dean straightened back up and stretched again. His back popped and his shoulder blade made a short snapping sound that rang out in a pleasureful release of tension in Dean’s back. “Damn, vampire nests are a bitch.”  
  
“That was probably from the crappy motel beds not the vampire nest.” Turning toward the hallway, Sam ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Dean mimicked Sam’s answer from behind him, pulling a face and acting altogether childish. He was tired; it was warranted. Following Sam, Dean stifled another yawn and sniffed. Instead of the stale air that usually filled his nose, Dean smelled an entirely different fragrance. It was faint but sweet and made his tired eyes droop further. “Do you smell that?”  
  
Sniffing the air in a long draw of breath, Sam turned to Dean and looked at him confused and skeptical. “Smell what, Dean?”  
  
Waving his hands around gesturing to the sweet air, Dean tried to put a name to the smell. He couldn’t. “I don’t know; it’s sweet and stuff.”  
  
Turning back to the hallway, caution in his steps, Sam moved poised to react. Dean wasn’t sure why Sam would want to attack such an amazing smell. It could move in and make itself at home for all Dean cared. It was nice. It smelled like something Dean had forgotten a long time ago or smelled in a dream. It was halfway between déjà vu and coming home. Dean followed dumbly, drunk on the scent.  
  
“This isn’t like that time you smelled the incubus’ poison, right?” Sam hadn’t turned; he was recognizant, looking forward and paying no time to Dean’s state.  
  
Dean thought for a long moment. He remembered the incubus’ poison too well. It had been over powering; it had gotten into his head and made him feel hot and bothered and it wasn’t very pleasurable. It was like losing control; and, Dean didn’t like losing control like that. This was different. It was like when he was really little and Mum had made apple pie only, somehow, it was sweeter. “No. It’s not like that.”  
  
They turned the corner and the smell was stronger. Dean pushed past Sam and down the hall following his nose. He felt like a blood hound, following the trail to the source. He found it at a door. Dean looked over it and saw that it was the laundry room door.  
  
Dean’s hand reached to the door knob but Sam pushed him out of the way.  
  
“We don’t know what’s in there, Dean. What are you doing?” Sam glared at him. Dean wasn’t sure why but it didn’t instill the same kind of guilt it usually did; it was smoothed over by whatever the smell was. It was light and airy, something akin to angel food cake.  
  
Sam pulled a gun from the back of his pants and held it at the ready at the door. He threw a bitchface at Dean and leaned over to turn the door knob. He pushed it open following the motion with his gun.  
  
Having been pushed away by Sam, Dean couldn’t see into the room around Sam. He edged closer hoping to catch a glance at whatever the source of the smell was. He wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to do when he found out; but, he’d take it as it came.  
  
Sam’s body grew rigid for a moment before the hand with the gun wilted and he stood up straight with a confused expression. “Cas?”  
  
A low mewling sound filtered around Sam and to Dean’s ears. “I see you’re home.” There was a shifting sound. “Is… is Dean back?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, Dean’s here.” Sam moved to the side, finally. Dean surged to the door frame to look into the small laundry room. In the back corner, Cas had upturned Dean’s hamper and pulled Dean’s bed clothes into the room. Sam’s clothes’ hamper had been moved from where it usually resided next to Dean’s to the far side of the room.  
  
Cas was curled up in Dean’s bedclothes in the middle of a pile of Dean’s dirties. “Hello, Dean.” His face was red and his shoulders shuddered.  
  
“Hey, Cas. What’re you doing over there?” Dean pressed his palm into the door jamb. The room was saturated with the sweet smell and it was doing fun and fuzzy things to Dean’s brain; but, that didn’t change the fact that Cas had decided to surround himself with Dean’s dirty underwear and clothes Dean had sweat in and such. Dean swallowed.  
  
Cas stood from the pile but took the bedclothes with him, wrapping them around his body and holding them tight. “I missed you.”  
  
Dean nodded. He stepped carefully into the room and watched for Cas’ reaction. Cas shivered lightly and bit the back of his lip. He leaned a little in Dean’s direction. Dean catalogued it all, filing it away for later. “So you decided to roll around in my dirty clothes?”  
  
From behind him, Sam made a tortured sound. “Cas, are you, uh, well-?”  
  
Cas squinted and cocked his chin forward. His expression turned cold and pointed at Sam with light accusation. “What?”  
  
Sam didn’t respond; instead, he turned and strode away down the hallway. Dean figured that Sam had finally decided that he and Cas weren’t in danger. He brought Cas’ attention back to himself. “What’s going on, Cas?”  
  
In a flurry, Cas had moved across the room, closed the door, and melted back into his mess in the corner. “Sam has come to the correct assumption. I am-?”  
  
Dean was over this half sentence thing. He was filled with a fuzzy feeling that was starting to make his heart burn with something not unlike holy fire. “You’re what? Giving off a stink that could bring Hitler to his knees?”  
  
Face spreading in horrified surprised, Cas shifted awkwardly on the pile of clothes. The bedclothes slipped from his shoulders a little since his hands must have slackened in surprise. “You can smell me?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, Cas. It’s kind of hard to miss.” Dean's tongue felt like it was wrapped in cotton; but, his mouth was producing saliva more than it usually did. Dean changed his footing.  
  
When Cas stood again, the blankets remained on the ground. His face was curious; his lips parted and his expression unguarded. “What does it smell like?”  
  
Dean licked his lips and tried to take a step away.  
  
“What does it smell like?” Cas’ hand closed around two of Dean’s fingers making him stay in place. “I usually go to heaven for this… time. The other angels, though, none of them can smell me.”  
  
The room was tense. The soft smell rounded the edges but did nothing to ease the rest. Dean tried to sort through the information being fed to him. “Why aren’t you in heaven this time?”  
  
Cas squeezed Dean’s fingers. “It was too late. My symptoms began while I was here. I, I am ashamed of what I have done to this room.” His gaze swept around; guilt written clearly in his features. “I am sorry for doing this with your clothes. I will clean them for you once this has passed.”  
  
“When what’s passed? What is going on Cas?” It wasn’t fair that he was avoiding the subject. Sam knew. A new flare of emotion charged through Dean. “Why does Sam get to know and I don’t?”  
  
Shaking his head, Cas’ face turned thoughtful. “You are exhibiting symptoms, too.” Cas’ flushed face moved from thoughtful to hopeful to sad to determined then became unreadable. “You should leave.” There was half a beat of silence before he added in a whisper, “I should leave.”  
  
“No.” Dean’s hands shot out to hold Cas’ arms, to hold him in place, to stop him from flying away. “Stay.”  
  
Cas lifted his eyes to stare at Dean. It was a look that held some anger at being told what to do; but, the flush on his face detracted from the fires in his eyes. His voice was quiet when he responded. “If I stay, I can’t promise not to do something that we will both regret.”  
  
Dropping his hands to his sides, Dean put things more together. Cas didn’t want whatever it was. He didn’t want to be stuck there. Whatever Dean had stumbled into, he was not welcome. Dean felt emotions drill through his stomach and approach his chest, hollowing him out. He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
“We’ll talk about this when… this… is all over.”  
  
Dean didn’t turn around. He felt that he would mess it all up if he did. He’d lose sight of leaving. Cas’ blush and plush lips would break his resolve. He opened the door, stepped through, and closed it behind him. He could think more clearly in the hallway with the smell caught behind the door.  
  
He made a beeline for Sam. He wasn’t tired anymore. He was awake and energetic. Sam was in the library on his computer.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean glared at his brother.  
  
Sam jumped and looked around the room as if to make sure that no one had seen him get startled. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out heavily. “So get this, angels have a… hierarchy.”  
  
“Not you, too!” Dean slammed a fist on the table. “Spit it out and let me fix whatever this is!”  
  
Nodding quickly, Sam swallowed. “Cas is nesting and getting ready for sex with a dominant being.” Sam stood and took his laptop to his room. He was hunched over like he was disgraced or disgusted.  
  
Dean didn’t dwell on it though. “Wait, what does it mean that I can smell him?” Dean was beyond caring about the fact that he was talking to his younger brother at that moment. He was pumping adrenaline through his veins and he was giddy at the prospect of Cas being sexual in any way; it meant he had a chance afterall.  
  
Sam spoke low through the crack of his door. “It means you’re a viable dominant. Now go away while I try to pretend this never happened.” The door closed and the lock clicked behind.  
  
The information soaked into Dean’s buzzing brain. It permeated through the layers of thoughts and feelings and heated his insides. He thought for a moment that perhaps Cas didn’t want to be with him; but Cas was using his clothes to ‘nest’ with. Cas thought it was a mistake because he thought Dean wasn’t in control.  
  
Dean felt a pang of relief flood him.  
  
There were no new thoughts or ideas in Dean’s head. The scent had simply made it easier to forget that he wasn’t supposed to think them. It was like it seeped into his mind and opened the gateways to the feeling and thoughts he already had and dwelled on about Cas.  
  
Quickly, Dean rushed back to the laundry room and knocked. “Cas.” There was an ambiguous sound behind the door but no response. “I know what I’m doing Cas. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just, I never knew you could want me back. I didn’t think angels worked that way.” A pang of jealousy trilled through him. “How does Sam know?”  
  
The door opened enough of Cas to peer out. His irises were bright and thin around dilated pupils. “Sam stumbled upon me when I was in this state before; a time when you were dead. He told me never to speak of it.” Cas screwed his face together. “He smells horrible when I am in heat.”  
  
Dean tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. “And, how do I smell?” He bolstered it with a false confidence. He puffed his chest outward and smirked lightly.  
  
Mewling, Cas licked his lips. “Too good to be real.” Cas sighed, opening the door wider. “Do you want to come in?”  
  
Dean peeked in. “How about we use a bed-”  
  
A growling sound emanated from Cas’ chest and he immediately looked horrified by his own reaction. “I’m sorry, I just, I made a nest and it’s a thing that-”  
  
Holding up a hand to stop Cas’ ramblings, Dean tried to chase away Cas’ uneasiness. “We’ll do it your way.”  
  
Cas grinned bright and wide. His hand darted forward and clasped around Dean’s wrist to pull him into the laundry room where is smelled like sweet déjà vu and Dean.  
  
\---  
  
BONUS:  
  
“Dean!” Knocking sounded from his door.  
  
Rolling away from the warmth next to him, he glared at the door. “What?” He rubbed a hand over his face and yawned before turning back to the angel in his bed. Cas didn’t sleep but he closed his eyes and rested; it was like when a phone was still on but charging.  
  
Sam’s voice called from the other side of the door again. “I don’t know what you two did in the laundry room but I am not going in there until you two bleach the entire thing.” There was loud stomping. “And you owe me a new wardrobe. My laundry has been scarred for life!”  
  
Dean chuckled and ran a hand over his angel.  
  
Sniffing and smacking his plush lips lightly, Cas looked over at Dean. “So, this isn’t just a one night thing, right? I may not be good at human interaction but…”  
  
Nuzzling into Cas’ nose, Dean pulled the smell of Cas in through his nose. “Not a one night thing.” He turned and stretched; more pops and cracks sounded from his spine. “But next time, make your nest in here so we have a bed from the get go.”  
  
Cas’ face broke into a grin. “You mean it?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean leaned forward and kissed the questioning lips until the question was completely gone.


End file.
